The Failed Attempt
by AMs-han
Summary: Oneshot. A short, humorous fic on Naruto's aspirings to create his own ramen.


A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I wrote a while back for a friend when he needed some entertainment. I warn you to not expect it to be good, but it is decent if you're bored. Some things may not be kept consistent with the anime, so I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own, and can never hope to own an anime such as Naruto. Nor do I own Cups o' Noodles.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The Failed Attempt_

Naruto walked into the ramen shop right at noon, coming from training. He wanted to continue, but his stomach refused to listen. Not to mention that he figured it'd be better if he wasted only about an hour eating lunch, instead of three hours being passed out from not eating.

After ordering his usual, he then proceeded to look for his money. This time, it only took him fifteen minutes. When he received his ramen, he ate. . . and realized his meal only lasted half a minute instead of the usual minute or so. He thought back and remembered that his bowl had only been half full. Or was it half empty? But he had been tricked! He'd payed money for a full bowl of ramen and only gotten half! Naruto immediately looked up to the store's newest help with flashing blue eyes.

"_You!_" he accused loudly. The worker looked up, confused.

"You didn't give me enough of my ramen!" The worker looked at his empty bowl and figured that he was trying to get more than he payed for.

"Sir, you must be mistaken. I'm sure-"

"You gave me half a bowl. _Half a bowl_! I payed for a full bowl. Not a half bowl!" At this, Naruto jumped on the counter and took the worker by the neck of his shirt.

"I. want. my. RAMEN!" The worker looked at him in fear, still insisting that he gave enough ramen. Naruto just wouldn't stand for this.

"Fine! I'm going to make my _own_ ramen! And it's going to be better than yours! In fact, I'm going to make a deal with you! If everyone likes my ramen better than yours, then you have to close down and give me your shop so I can sell my own ramen! If not, then I'll work at this store free of charge!" Naruto then turned and stomped out, leaving the poor worker on the ground from where Naruto had dropped him from his hold. And of course forgetting to make the worker agree to this deal.

'How should I make the ramen?' Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the road. 'Hm. . . I know! I'll get two special ingredients then make it the normal way. . . Maybe I should bring someone along. But who? Oh!' he thought suddenly. With that, Naruto set off to find said person. A few minutes later he found himself at the training area Gai used. He entered and called out, "Lee-san!" Lee then emerged from a few trees where he had been practicing his taijutsu.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! What brings you here?"

"Ano. . . I was wondering if you would like to help me make my very own specialized bowl of ramen!" Lee eagerly agreed and the two set off to make Naruto's ramen.  
After Naruto told him about how he intended to make it, they headed out to the fields, searching for two things that could be included in this special recipe for ramen.

"Should we use mushrooms?" Lee asked.

"No, too common."

"Rocks?"

"Maybe. . . take some just in case." Naruto pondered on what they should use. "I got it!"

"Nani?"

"Herbs!" Naruto and Lee picked some medicinal herbs and after buying some ramen ingredients, headed to Naruto's house.

Naruto started getting out bowls and spoons needed to make the ramen. After getting ducky aprons for him and Lee (and Lee begging to keep it), they then encountered a problem. Lee looked a little perplexed and Naruto asked him about it.

"I. . . don't know how to make ramen."

"_What!_ That was the whole reason I asked you to help! You thought _I _knew!" Naruto shouted. He sighed.

"Well we have the powder, milk, medicinal herbs, and. . . oh yeah! The second special ingredient was ginger. How hard can it be?"

A few hours later, the kitchen was a mess. Naruto was currently trying to put out a fire on the stove and Lee was busy licking the ginger off his hands. There were numerous eggs on the floor, and the powder was everywhere. After almost successfully putting the fire out, Naruto looked into the refrigerator. He then got another idea.

"Baka Lee! Why didn't you tell me I had such a great idea! We can makes Cups o' Noodles and then add the ingredients in!"

After a couple of cups mixed in a bowl, ingredients, and microwaving they finally had their ramen. Even though it wasn't good enough to have everyone running to buy some, it was enough to prevent Naruto from spending all of his days at the shop. Well, it did until everyone who tested it realized that the herbs were poisonous. After all, he did have a lot of people to pay medical bills for after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Notice: This was written solely by Amie, and not Ami. Ami is the authoress of the Sailor Moon fanfics such as _Hate_, _Old Flames_, and _Lovers_. I advise you to check these out as they are far better than anything I write, although I do mention that I was a co-writer for _Old Flames_. And don't expect her to update those for a while, if ever, either.


End file.
